Specter
"I didn't know social life could be this fun." ~Specter Specter is the deity of reality, knowledge, and ghosts. Status Soulless. Not interested in deity stuff anymore, therefore missing. Appearance Specter's generally in their visible human form, not because it's the most comfortable, but because it seems that everyone has a similar form. Why be too different? Human In human form, Specter is average height, standing at 1.70 meters (5' 7"). They have the appearance of a young person around 20, though their body has an obvious lack of gender defining parts. That aside, Specter's skin is a dark creamy color as if tanned. Their eyes are slightly elongated at the ends, with black pupils apparently camouflaging in black irises. Their left eye, at least. Since the other one isn't visible, it's hard to tell. Specter can change the color according to their mood but does not do so often. Spec's hair is dark brown and short but curls up at the tips. Really short. Except for their bangs, half of which completely obscures the right side of Specter's face. The hair isn't apparently affected by gravity, air, or other physics. It is always in its stiff position covering the face. They mentioned this was because they did not like the covered side of their face, though exactly why is unknown. They wear a mint green t-shirt with a pacman-style ghost decoration in the center. It is quite peculiar, as the goggly eyes will move on their own to see stuff they want to see. Specter wears some sort of black leggings as well, they're slightly loose and tucked into their red sneakers with white laces. Over it all, they have something that could be called a ghost coat. It's a dark red longcoat with long sleeves, but from the waist down the color AND fabric begin to fade away until it's completely see-through at the bottom and nothing is visible except a very faint border. Specter doesn't wear any strictly-ornamental accessories except a black choker with a lock charm on it. The pair of handcuff-like loose silver bangles they wear is more for a self-defense purpose than decorational, but Spec loves the bracelets nonetheless. They have a couple thin chain links hanging from the border. Ghost Specter's ghost form is very similar to their human form, but has some notable differences. First of all, they're now transluscent with a light white tinge and aura tinting their body (the color can change if Spec wants), and they look slightly blurry. Their legs fade away too, to the point that you can't see their shoes. To clarify, the aura is like a wispy ethereal smoke with natural luminance that gives off a soft colored glow. It wraps around Specter and gives them that ghostly look. Unexistent This one's kinda hard to explain since it's not really an appearance. Specter kind of goes into a resting state where they almost cease their existence and therefore become nearly invisible and intangible. The only way to 'see' a non-existent Specter would be to focus really hard until you see a slightly blurry spot on the air. That's them. Body and Mind Specter's fully physical form is merely an imitation of how humans look. Therefore, they don't have any organs, blood, or soft tissue other than their 'skin'. Despite giving the sensation of having bones at the touch, this is also an external imitation since Specter does not have bones. It behaves similarly to glass when hit with enough force. Strangely enough, parts of their body can be broken off by applying extreme force, especially at the joints (much like a doll). Cracks will extend from the wound and if serious enough, cause Specter's physical form to shatter. Instead of blood, they have a dense misty substance that will drip from any wound. Their mind is really hard to be read, as they know so much and thoughts are scattered all over the place. Please refrain from using mind reading on Specter for the sake of your sanity. Still, they can communicate by telepathy just fine. Their mind is controlled by their knowledge powers: While Specter may know something, they cannot perform said thing or act on that knowledge unless they have physically (or intentionally with powers) learned it. An example would be how they don't know how to read but can learn the content of a writing by using power. But if you ask them to read it... well, Specter will be clueless. Personality Specter likes to think of themself as cool. Most of the time, they're pretty nonchalant about stuff happening around them. Specter can be rather insensitive of how others feel as their experience regarding feelings and emotions is practically null. In fact, Specter reacts most of the time as "amused", "serious", "intrigued/interested", "a bit annoyed", and "not-happy". Laughing makes them feel "not-bad", and Aereon mentioned that Specter now smiles more than before they started to socialize. Specter is very curious about people other than themself and objects as well. They often find themselves eager for "interesting" people to die, cause this means they can collect the person's soul. Specter enjoys the company of ghosts but finds themself lonely a lot of the time despite not identifying loneliness as a feeling. They just feel kind of empty and not-happy. After an unfortunate event in which Specter lost their own soul, their personality became majorly altered due to not being able to experience empathy or feelings. Pre-roleplay history It seems like Specter simply came into existence out of nowhere one day. No creation story, no mortal stuff. At least that's what they say. And it's probably true. Anyway, however Specter appeared, they simply existed there for a lot of time. Yeah. Not doing anything relevant. Just watching mortals from afar and scaring them for fun. At some point, they decided to make a special place solely for themselves. This is what would be called a domain. Specter got into the habit of collecting human ghosts they found "interesting" and trapping them on their domain. It was during that time that Spec created a human form for themselves and watched mortals from close up. To basically sum that part up, Specter stalked humans but did not engage in social life. Then they met Aereon and started to become more involved in magic and powers. At that point, Specter became curious on how the other deities lived and that's where the new story comes in. Relatinships Aereon Specter's relationship to Aereon is very friendly, though she technically is her servant. They just "leave her be" most of the time. They seem to share a rather strong bond with Aereon though, thinking about her when taking important decisions and talking about sending her on various errands. Ishmael He's one of the few people they've invited to their domain, and this isn't strange considering how well they both get on with each other. It was a quick friendship stablished between the two, but Specter has given their trust to Ishmael fully. They're concerned for his safety, even going as far as to get protective of him and his Bushbeasts. And offering to use their powers to find out information... free of any cost. Orphos It cannot be said they have a very friendly relationship to each other. In fact, the first time they met, it seemed they were very buisnesslike. They kind of despise his drinking habits due to being unable to undertstand why. Specter got an improved memory from a deal with him, so it is likely they don't think that low of Orphos. Galaxian Explosion Specter has gotten to the point of considering the young deity as a very good friend and someone they can trust. They're quite fond of the young god despite not knowing much about how he feels about them. Spec mentioned that they wish Galaxian were their brother if they both had been mortal. That's quite the compliment coming from someone like Specter. They hugged Galaxian, and that's something Specter only does with intimate friends. One time they chanced upon each other, Specter nicknamed Galaxian "Anime Guy" for his anime-like gestures. Silverskies Specter attended her meeting on what to do about Epheral. They regarded this as a "business trip" and tried to mantain friendly, neutral attitudes. Specter ended up fiinding Silverskies rather cool and hopes they can talk more some other time. Vixey Specter didn't get a good impression of Vixey and will most likely try to avoid her at all costs. Fallon Specter stated that despite not knowing her well, they found Fallon a pretty cool person. They kind of first met when she called other deities to discuss the punishment for Alexander. Apparently Specter now considers the goddess a friend. They didn't hesitate to give her tips on a certain soul-related thing. Alexander Specter doesn't really have a strong opinion on him. They consider Alexander a "bad guy" due to the events that led him to try to get rid of Fallon. However, now that his memory has been wiped, Specter seems to have a frienlier attitude towards him. Chan They find Chan's emotion reading ability very interesting. Specter is probably curious about Chan, but their relationship seems neutral on both sides. Time They don't know each other well, but apparently have no problem with talking to each other. Eternal Specter appeared supportive of her, though it's hard to tell if they're being friendly or just found Eternal an interesting person. Phantom Phantom is Specter's "child", you could say. They pretty much revived Phantom's soul and body after their unfortunate death. Some powers were fused along with the child's soul, granting them ghostly abilities and the power to freely access Specter's domain at will. The Meeps A group composed of four teens (Sunshine, Kenyon, Sollux, and August) sought out Specter to get their souls protected. This is the equivalent of, well, selling their souls. The relationship between the Meeps and Specter is unknown, Vine Friends??? They're glad that the deity gifted them Pumpky! Further interaction needed for development. Abilities and related Specter has a variety of extremely powerful abilities/powers, but only uses a fraction of them. Reasons are unknown to the public as of now. Powers below are listed in which category of their domains they fall into. Reality Teleportation Specter has short-distance teleportation as a default ability. The available range is any close places that are within their vision. This does count teleporting into hidden places, as long as they're in Specter's vision range. Crack portals A very specific type of portalling, used exclusively by Specter to travel long distances or between their domain and earth. Crack portals look like a, well, a crack in the air (similar to cracked glass) that can be forced open. The other side is never visible unless the portal leads to the Place Outside Reality. Inside, it's like travelling through dark, misty fog while being tossed around. It's not reccomendable for those who get dizzy easily. A crack portal can be opened Specter if they kick or punch the air with the clear intention of opening a portal with a certain destination in mind. Or, a random one. With the random function turned on, there's to telling where users will come out. Self-healing A very interesting ability, to say the least. Specter may get stabbed but because of their status as a deity, they cannot die. Instead, their body reacts to external injury much like a window reacts to being hit by a bat. If an injury is small, like a minor cut, it will heal quickly. But if a wound is something that would normally kill a person, then Specter's body will crack and shatter into nothing. The same thing happens if a piece of them is broken away. Despite this, Specter's body will eventually reform. The reformation time varies depending on how serious their injury was. Direct-reality-altering ??? Knowledge Basic Specter doesn't use this part of their powers as much, but it pretty much lets them know stuff that can't be learned at first glance. A common use of this is learning people's names before they say them. However... Specter constantly forgets they have this power and asks questions anyways. Reality-reading An amalgamation of the reality and knowledge powers. This lets Specter "know" how recent events, objects, or people have influenced a certain object's existence in reality. Ghost/Spirit Body-Soul Separation Specter has the power to separate a person's soul from his/her/their body. This is an ability that requires a lot of energy, enough to make Specter's physical form flicker. To apply the power necessary for the separation, they'll wrap chains around the person's body so it is distributed more easily and causes less pain. The result is a ghost and a non-sentient body. It seems that Specter can also apply this power on themself, and even program it to happen at a certain time. That may be due to the nature of their own soul. Strangely enough, while their Body-Soul Separation technique doesn't leave behind the effects that a forced separation would, Specter's body remained sentient even after it happened. Domain Specter doesn't really have a name for their domain, so they just call it A place outside reality. It's basically that. The place itself has an unrealistic nature. It's never-ending, like an infinite videogame map that loads pieces as you get near to them. This may be the reason the place is non existent in true reality. Basically, it's a really big place with random rooms (Specter knows their way around 1/2 of the place or so though). In most areas it looks like really long hallways belonging to some medieval stone castle. There's always some sort of white fog on the ground and part of the walls, these are not fully visible. The vision of anyone entering will fog around the edges, and, if the person doesn't have a large amount of magical power, their vision will become extremely blurry. Specter keeps a lot of ghosts they find "interesting" in their domain for unknown reasons. A ghost maid that brings desired objects quickly is one of the place's inhabitants and the deity's personal favorite. It may be relevant that to enter the place, a crack in reality itself must be opened. Such thing is near impossible without reality deity powers, and even harder to get to specter's domain this way. It can, however, be achieved. The Place outside reality is a dangerous place for those who get lost in it, as they will probably not be able to get out. Living people who get stuck there for any reason either get turned into a spirit eventually or fade from reality over a course of time. ((PSA to any ghosts reading this: Specter's domain is actually a nice place for you to live)) Trivia and stuff * Specter likes collecting ghosts they find interesting. * If you haven't noticed yet, Specter uses they/them pronouns. * Their original roleplay color was dark red-purple. * They're one of the few deities whose origin isn't tied to mortality... or is it? * They like to watch humans, finding their behavior "interesting" * Specter likes memes. * Aereon mentioned they talk with "mysterious references" * Most of their relationships with others are neutral. * They don't know how to read nor write, though this is probably because nobody taught them. * Dark red is their favorite color. * Specter like how milkshakes and lollipops taste despite being unable to eat. * Their soul is not real? * Fragile, please do not stab. * Really wanted to be cool. Gallery Please feel free to add pictures/drawings of Specter! They'll appreciate it a lot ;) Specter IP.jpg|The Narrator's vision of Specter. Aren't they good-looking? 1557351267116749998634.jpg|A meme-y "reference sheet" of Specter, which includes a T-pose and a Lenny Face. The Hug.jpg|Specter giving Galaxian a much-needed hug. Drawn by Specter. 1591F1EE-4794-4B84-ACAE-22B66D62EEEE.jpeg|Drawn by the awesome artist Chan, will be updated when finished. Specter Sans.jpg|Specter Sans, drawn by Eliza WIN_20190518_21_22_19_Pro.jpg|Drawn by Eliza Category:Deity Category:Nonbinary Category:Forumer